Phoebe12: Under the Covens
by Doug2
Summary: Patty and Doug get engaged and Patty has to tell him about their magical world.


Phoebe12: Under The Covens

Patty Freeby. There was no one like her. She had something extra special that I had not seen in any other girl I'd met. We had only gone out a couple of times before our Junior Prom. She was a LOT of fun, so I asked her to go with me. We had a ball! We danced all night until the band left. I was in heaven, as she seemed to be too. I suggested that we go up to Lover's Bluff, she jumped into the car and off we went. She curled up next to me humming some tune I didn't recognize. Everything went fine until someone hit me from behind. WHY? I did not know. The police found me in the bushes. I did not know how I got there. Patty had disappeared. I was frantic. Later, Mr. Freeby called to say she was safe at home. I rushed over to be in her arms. Patty told me to take her away. We found ourselves back at Lover's Bluff. Then and there we took to each other. I had fallen in love and so had she. Before the night was over we had bonded forever.

Did I say she had something extra, something special? I would not have believed it, but it was true. Read on.

We both stayed in San Francisco and went to college. I was going to be a doctor and Patty was studying ancient philosophy. Her sisters were at the same school, too. Triplets all were attending the same school! That was quite a coincidence. Later I found out why!

Near the end of our sophomore year, I took Patty up the coast for the weekend. We had been very happy together, but very busy with each of us studying all the time. A weekend off would be good for us.

Saturday morning we took off into the hills. Patty enjoyed the outdoors. At an especially beautiful vista, we stopped and rested.

"My. What a view! I didn't think there was anything left like this on the whole California coast!" exclaimed Patty.

"Yes, it's lovely. But not as lovely as you!" I said.

"That's sweet, but I'm covered in dirt and grime. We've been walking for hours!" replied Patty.

"And I could look at that view for the rest to my life!" I said.

"And you mean lots to me too!" she said grabbing him closely.

"How about making this a permanent arrangement? Huh? You and me together? Mr. and Mrs. Douglas Morseland? What do you say?" I asked.

"What is it you're saying, Doug?" said Patty breathing very heavily.

"Patty Freeby. Would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked looking deeply into her eyes for a reaction.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Patty said jumping to my arms, kissing me and knocking both of us to the ground laughing. We would have gotten into an embarrassing situation if other hikers hadn't walked along.

We finished up an even better weekend and got back to school. Well, on Tuesday, instead of Monday.

Wednesday night, she invited me to their home, Halliwell Manor.

We got to the door and her mother and sisters were waiting very excited. They came up kissing and screaming at each other.

"You're getting MARRIED?" screamed Pipa.

"Congratulations!" said Prue kissing both if us.

"Welcome to the family!" said Mrs. Freeby, who told me to call her Phoebe.

"How do you all know?" I asked. "Patty, I thought you wanted to wait!" I said very confused.

"It was the glow on Patty's face, Doug. Only you could bring that to her. We're both very happy for you," said Phoebe.

"Congratulations, son. If I can call you that? I needed one around here. Too many women for too long!" he kidded me.

"Oh, Daddy!" said Patty. "He loves the adoration all of these women give him. Especially Mom!"

"Yep. He's been mime for twenty-one years and THAT'S not going to change. But I wanted another handsome man around here too," said Phoebe.

We had an extra special dinner catered by Phoebe's restaurant, the Grecian one. Later we went into the conservatory with just the women who suddenly got very serious.

"Hey, why the change? I thought everyone was happy? I certainly am, with Patty that is," I said smiling until I saw her mother looking worried.

"Doug. Patty also wanted us to talk tonight. She is very worried. We have a secret we need to talk about," said Phoebe looking directly at me. Actually all of the women were starring directly at me. It was rather spooky.

"I have know you for three years, Mrs. ..um Phoebe. Unless you cook the books in your businesses, I think I would have known it by now. You're a very warm and open person. Patty is like that too," I said smiling. But no one else smiled with me. "What's the story?" I asked confuse.

"Ever see PRACTICAL MAGIC or THE CRAFT?" asked Phoebe.

"No, I'm not much into old movies. They're about the occult, if memory serves me. Why do you ask?" I inquired.

"They are about covens of witches. The movies aren't too far from the truth," said Phoebe seriously.

"Darling, I am a witch! And so is everyone here, except you." said Patty.

"No. What is this? A Freby sorority prank? I know I'm new to the family, but honestly I don't believe it," I said.

"You always said I had something special. Watch this!" said Patty.

She threw a magazine it not the air, waved at it and it stayed there. Not like it was on a shelf, but completely frozen with the magazine opened like a fan frozen into position. Then with another wave it retraced its path and landed back in Patty's hand.

"Ahhhhhh! That's impossible. Let me see that magazine," I asked and Patty handed it to me. No wires were attached and it appeared to be perfectly normal.

"Now watch Prue," said Patty. She made it fly over to her and back to me. Then I sat down very hard.

"Do you know why we knew you were engaged when came in?" asked Phoebe.

"No," I said weakly.

"The moment you proposed I had a premonition and could see your future together. You do belong together. And don't let any of this spook you," said Phoebe looking concerned.

"Mom, really. I want him to think, not run!" said Patty.

"RUN?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, heavens no. We want you in the family," said Pipa. I KNOW how much you love our sister. You two are perfect together." she said putting her hand on my knee,

"Witches? You're all witches? This can't be happening. Not in the twenty-first century!" I said.

"Our line of witches is very ancient, but we're all modern twenty-first century women," said Prue.

"Am I under a ..uh ..uh" I asked.

"Spell? OH no, darling! We can't do that, not for our own personal gain. We fell in love on our own. And I do love you, darling!" Patty said.

"I do, too, but.." I started.

"And there's more I need to show you," said Patty.

"More? Vampires? Werewolves? What?" I asked.

"Let me take you upstairs," Patty said.

"Is it safe?" I said looking at Phoebe.

"Go on, you too. Patty just wants to show you the whole story. It is REAALLY quite interesting!" she said raising her eyebrows.

"More than this? Oh boy!" I said as we headed up to all places that attic.

Patty showed me their magic book entitled "The Book of Shadows" and how she and her sisters are called The Charmed Ones.

"We protect others from evil. And that's why I disappear sometimes. It is exciting, but dangerous work. We could have witches if we had children. I have to remain in contact and be near my sisters. We are very close and have to combine our powers to deal with evil. But I hope the three of us will have enough children not to have to bind their powers in the future," explained Patty.

I just stood their looking at Patty , but staring right through her.

"So what do you think? I have bared my soul and my family's secret. I need to know if we still have a life together. It wasn't fair to you if I didn't tell you now," explained Patty.

"I love you too much to give you up. We'll face it all together. I love you Patty and I will stick by you through everything!" I said as we kissed and then ended up on the couch in an intimate moment. Several moments, in fact.

We came downstairs arm in arm and little disheveled.

"So tell me. Tell me!" said Prue.

"I'd say from their expression, we didn't scarce him off," said a very happy Phoebe.

"Yes sir. They sure made up from the looks and thoughts of things. Congratulations sweetie. Welcome to the family, brother Doug. Always love each other and be happy." Pipa said.

"We will." I said.

"Always" replied my fiancée.

And we were very happy, then.

THE END


End file.
